starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Mace Windu
|gender=Male |height=6'2" (1.90 m) |hair=Black, later none |eyes=Brown |family = Grandmama Windu (grandmother) Mace Windu's father (father) Mama Windu (mother) Adi Windu (wife) Leroy Windu (son) Madi Windu (daughter) Kar Vastor (cousin) Nick Rostu (cousin) Marques Windu (2nd cousin) |Significant other = |marital status = |titles = |alias = |bounty = |skin=Brown |cyber=Prosthetic left eye |hidec= |era= |weapons = |ships = |affiliation=*Ghôsh Windu *Haruun Kal's Freedom Army *New Republic **New Republic Intelligence ***Special Threats Division ***Alpha Blue *New Jedi Order |masters=*Grandmama Windu *Luke Skywalker |apprentices=*Depa Billaba *Echuu Shen-Jon *Madi Windu *Liberty Solusar |battles=}} Mace Windu was a male human Jedi Master of legendary status who served the New Jedi Order and New Republic Intelligence during the early years of the New Republic. Hailing from the world of Haruun Kal, Windu Biography Early life Mace Windu was originally from the planet Haruun Kal, where he was born into the Ghôsh Windu in the year 23 BBY. Windu's father was killed slightly before his birth and as such was raised only by his mother and her parents. He himself would look very fondly on his mother later in life, saying that he was proud of his mother's ability to keep him in line when he was growing up. For the majority of his upbringing he lived in the capital city of Pelek Baw. Most of his family had practiced "magic" for generations and he was taught by his grandmother how to use it. At a very early age, Windu also learned of his unusual ability to see shatterpoints in the Force and how they would affect all of his future actions as well as the vulnerabilities of his opponents. With these unique abilities, he had glimpses of parts of his future, such as the lightsaber he would eventually build. By age fourteen, Leading a resistance Meeting Luke Skywalker Joining the New Republic Becoming a Jedi Sometime later, Skywalker sent Windu on his own to the world of Hurikane. While on this mission, Windu was at first chased away by the natives that resided there, but was easily able to resist them using the Force. When he caused one of the fragile natives to shatter, he sobered, and painstakingly restored it using the Force. Learning a valuable lesson about being a Jedi, the natives rewarded him with a violet-colored special crystal. He used this crystal to construct the lightsaber he had seen in his visions and it produced its distinctive violet blade. He would alternate between this weapon and another lightsaber he created himself. During these missions, Windu and Adi Gallia began to have feelings for one another, however, Gallia had feelings for Kyp Durron as well. Because of this, he and Durron had trouble getting along. Over the next few years, Windu went on many notable missions that included his first return visit to his homeworld, Haruun Kal, where he tracked down and defeated the killer Uda-Khalid. Sometime later, Windu learned that Gallia was pregnant with his child. Jedi Master Windu continued to progress through the ranks of the order by achieving the title of Jedi Master. As a senior member of the New Jedi Order, Windu had his lightsaber hilt uniquely decorated with electrum, a precious metal. As a Jedi Master, Windu stayed active, spearheading many diplomatic and peace-keeping missions, including ones to Yinchorr and Malastare. He would also assist in the mediation of the Stark Conflict. In ?, Windu also met with Chancellor Finis Valorum and advised him about how to deal with the terrorist organization known as The Flail. Another such mission was to Nar Shaddaa, where Windu, accompanied by his former Padawan Depa Billaba, was investigating an animal-smuggling ring. As he was surrounded by a large number of thugs, his former Padawan Depa Billaba arrived to help him, and they made short work of their assailants. They eventually located the source of the smuggling, but only after fighting a number of deranged akk dogs originally from Haruun Kal. Windu and Billaba would eventually end up together on Haruun Kal, with tragic results. Personality and traits Macaroni Windu was a cautious individual, even demonstrating reluctance at times. He chose his friends carefully and was slow to trust, coming off as remote and intense. Despite this, he was extremely courageous, bravely risking life and limb on numerous occasions for the New Republic. In fact, due to his talent as a duelist and Force-user, Windu was very prideful and quite secure in his own strength. However, he kept this arrogance in check for the most part, humbling himself towards individuals he felt superior. Mace strongly believed in the Jedi being servants of the Republic rather than its masters, and treated all civilians with respect. Windu was especially well known for his sharp tongue and sarcastic interface. In addition to being a skilled warrior, Windu possessed extensive knowledge of Jedi history and philosophy, and was known for his diplomatic abilities. Windu's wisdom and power were considered legendary by many, as were the weight of his words. His personal belief system was an extremist viewpoint of peace at all costs. In his mind, peace was created by civilization, and he viewed the Republic as the ultimate civilization, developing an attachment towards the institution. He was ultimately willing to do anything to preserve the New Republic, even if it meant violating Jedi philosophy. Powers and abilities Mace Windu was regarded by his peers to be one of the most revered members of the New Jedi Order. Several Jedi, most notably Luke Skywalker, and Jacen and Jaina Solo, were known to refer to him as "a great Jedi Master" and revered his abilities, most notably that of the shatterpoint. Lightsaber training Widely considered one of the best swordsmen in the New Jedi Order, Mace Windu mastered Vaapad, the modern seventh form of lightsaber combat. He was also a master of all seven forms of lightsaber combat. He renamed the deadly seventh form of combat to Vaapad after a predator native to the moons of Sarapin. Windu was the only Jedi to fully master Vaapad. Even without his unique fighting style, it was said that only Corran Horn, Kyp Durron, and the venerable Grand Master Luke Skywalker could outspar him. A factor that played into Windu's fighting style was his admission that his greatest character flaw was his enjoyment of fighting, and given the nature of the dark side, this was a very dangerous trait for a Jedi to possess. In fact, Windu intentionally used Vaapad to help channel his inner darkness into something more positive. Windu also defeated Sora Bulq during their duel on Ruul and overwhelmed Asajj Ventress shortly afterwards. Force powers Master Windu's mastery of the Force was extensive. He was known for his ability to channel his inner darkness into attacks to help against nefarious foes. Windu demonstrated proficiency in the application of the Force Wave power, and used it to an incredible degree during the battles of Dantooine and Coruscant; blasting hundreds of Vong away from him with Force energy alone. The Jedi Master also demonstrated an affinity for using darker telekinetic powers, such as Force Grip and Force Crush, the later of which he used to severely injure the fearsome . On Haruun Kal, he went toe-to-toe with his cousin Kar Vastor, and demonstrated incredible Force enhanced speed by landing six blows to the man's body before he could blink. As well as his incredible combat abilities, Windu also possessed a rare gift. He had a unique form of Force perception which allowed him to see the shatterpoint in situations, beings and circumstances. These shatterpoints revealed points upon which other things were reliant. Shatterpoints could form links between beings, creatures, planets, or other vessels, and if destroyed or utilized, these shatterpoints could hold the key to averting disaster, sealing fate, winning battles and fulfilling the very will of the Force itself. Aiding him was also his shatterpoint ability, a power he always had a natural affinity for. It allowed him to see weak points in opponents, events, and everyday life. This power also allowed a Jedi to shatter otherwise unbreakable objects by channeling the Force into the places of the object that bound it together. Lightsabers File:Windu_side3.jpg|Mace's first lightsaber File:Mace-windu-lightsaber03.jpg|Mace's second lightsaber Appearances *''Star Wars: Shatterpoint'' }} Notes and references Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Korunnai Category:Inhabitants of Haruun Kal Category:Inhabitants of Coruscant Category:Jedi Masters of the New Jedi Order Category:Rebel Jedi Category:Jedi Council members of the New Jedi Order Category:Force-sensitives Category:Ghôsh Windu Category:Upland Liberation Front members Category:New Republic Intelligence personnel